The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method that achieve a high resolution image, a hyperspectral image, a stereoscopic image, and a refocused image based on two images with different focuses.
In order to achieve high resolution of images in related art, there is an enlargement technique in which upsampling is performed on the original image for enlargement and jaggies generated on the image due to the enlargement are smoothed using an appropriate filter.
Additionally, there is a super-resolution technique of interpolating lacking information between frames of a video, interpolating pseudo-pixels using a heuristics database, or showing an image in an ergonomically beautiful manner by increasing image information using an intelligent method (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-181508).
Further, a technique of pixel shift is exemplified as a high resolution technique in which an imaging device with a certain resolution is used to capture an image with a resolution exceeding the resolution of the imaging device (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-12112).
Further, a hyperspectral camera can capture an image including spectra of a lot of frequency bands in the range from visible light to near-infrared light (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-521772)
Furthermore, a camera by an integral imaging method that is capable of vertically and horizontally moving a perspective is created as a subsequent step of a stereo 3D camera (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-219788)
Moreover, a light field camera capable of generating an image whose focal position is freely changed (refocused) after the image is captured is created (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-224982). Hereinafter, the image whose focal position is freely changed is referred to as a “refocused image”.